As NIH prepares for fully electronic research administration, research institutions require information systems that offer investigators a seamless interface between their own organizations and NIH This means that investigators, research institutions, and funding agencies need accurate, identical representations of the proposed science, as well as budget summary and detail, professional profiles, current and pending support, institutional data, and other transactions that are needed for grants management. All shared data must be authenticated and secure [unreadable] [unreadable] The goal of this research is to develop standards-based interfaces between research organizations and the NIH Commons. While most of the Phase I research focuses on the mechanics of getting all of the electronic exchange data stream transactions defined, documented, and tested, we will initiate investigations of possible solutions for medium and small organizations in order to provide them with services comparable to those available to Research I institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable] Among the specific project goals for Phase I are the ability to: Register with the NIH Commons, create and update Organization and Professional Profiles, submit competing and non-competing proposals-all based on XML transmissions. [unreadable] [unreadable] Data transfer will use XML data streams. Encryption, authentication, and other aspects of security will be studied and recommendations provided. Final NIH standards will be implemented and a formal procedure developed and documented for NIH to certify XML transmissions from other vendors and research institutions.